


The Monsters Are Coming

by BruceWayne



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruceWayne/pseuds/BruceWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around twenty years after Team Free Will sealed up the gates of hell, Dean and Castiel are visited by a mysterious hunter that needs their help figuring out what had happened to his brother. Upon visiting the brother, Castiel learns that there is in fact something big coming. The monsters are gathering together to unlock the gates of hell while the angels take this opportunity to try to unleash Lucifer from his cage. This sets out another adventure with Castiel, Dean, and two new brothers as they try to stop the new oncoming threat, and find Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monsters Are Coming

“Dean Winchester?” Repeated a male with confusion hinted in his voice. He stood at 6’2 with broad shoulders, a muscular body, and a square jaw with high cheek bones. His brown eyes predominate as he raised his thick eyebrows in question towards a woman that was standing in an older house. It was built out of wood, but the inside was very quaint. The smells of baked goods were lingering, the TV wasn’t fancy but it could be heard faintly in the living room. The woman had long blond hair, a round chin, and in honestly wasn’t that much of a looker. A bit of a wonky look in her brown eyes, but a smile to show that she was honest. She reached down to place a hand on her belly that was sticking out from being pregnant, and she patted it where the baby was kicking. 

“Yes. Just tell him I sent you, and tell him the story about your brother. He probably won’t listen, but if you pester him enough he’ll open up. “ The young male’s face lit up. Grinning at the woman, he walked over to pull her into a large hug. He hugged her for a while before patting her shoulder and pulling away. 

“Thanks so much! I can’t tell you how thankful I am.” He said when grabbed the gun on the table. A regular pistol, that he put into his holster. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just sorry that my grubby bear of a husband isn’t around to help you.” Responded the woman as she pulled a chair out from the small dining table. Pulling it out she slowly sat down, and patted her stomach again. The male raised an eyebrow again as he slowly started to fold the paper up. 

“You OK?” 

“Oh yeah. Just baby is kicking a lot lately.” The blond haired woman said and waved the other off. He responded to her with smiled and shoved the paper into his pocket. Nodding he turned around to head out the door. Opening the screen door wide he leaned back to call out to the woman. 

“See yah, Becky! I’ll be back for more of your food later!” 

“See you later, Ben!” The door then was slammed shut, and Ben made sure that it was hard to open. His eyes narrowed when his hand grasped the knob to at least have some minor protection for Becky. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket he looked up at a symbol warding off Wendigos. Ben just smiled at the symbol, and shook his head. Walking down the three steps of the porch he landed on gravel. His car was just a few feet in front of him that faced away from the large grass plain. There was nothing but a field where Becky lived, and a large gravel road to reach the house in the middle.  
  
A bit too much like Little House on the Prairie for him. 

Opening the door of his jet black Ford Focus, he quickly sat down, shut the door, and started the car. Switching gears he was speeding out of Becky’s home to head to the main roads with cars flying by in every direction. Turning to the right he raced off into the distance with time as his opponent. For on his clock read 12:47 PM and he didn’t dare look back at the clock until it was pitch black outside. 

There was a pile of coffee cups resting in the passenger’s seat, the air conditioner on full blast, dark rings under his eyes, and the music of Led Zeppelin blasting through the loud speakers. The bass was booming so loud that it was vibrating through the seats to give him a slight massage. His mind was focusing on the yellow lines that were passing him by that were slowly just blurring in his vision. Slowly his mind started to wander. 

“Ben!” A male’s shouting echoed. 

He was lying on his back, blood splattered across his body and a gun in his hand. His eyes slowly started to open to see only a blurry picture of another man crawling next to him. A red light was flashing around the room, and his breathing was slowing down drastically. He could feel the panic that was welling up inside of him, but it was not from the adrenaline to keep himself alive but to keep someone else.  
The pleading of the other’s shouts were starting to become louder and louder before Ben blinked. A semi was speeding toward him, and in a lighting fast reaction Ben had steered away from the truck, hitting the bumps in the middle and making a tremendous wakeup call for him. As soon as he was back on the right direction he laughed at himself. Putting a hand on top of his forehead, and slowly brushing some of his brown hair over to the side as he let out a sigh. 

“Man. A mundane death like that. Ain’t for me.” Ben said with a dramatic frown, shook his head, and then glanced over at the cup holder with a coffee inside.  
  
“Thank God.” The man said as he grabbed the coffee and took a sip of the cold liquid. He slowly turned to the right to get on a ramp when a sign appeared to his left. Glancing towards the green sign he read the white text, ‘Brookings, South Dakota’. He smiled as he entered the town that had buildings littered everywhere. It was a larger city, and Ben quickly looked down at his GPS that was showing him that his destination would come up in around fifteen minutes. Ben sighed. He wanted to be there now. He needed to be there now. 

Leaning on the side of the window with his right arm stretched out on the steering wheel, he watched the city lights go by. Yes, he was speeding, but he was so close that he could almost taste it. Shuffling in his seat, fidgeting with the radio, and glancing every now and then at the GPS, his nerves were kicking in. He wasn’t this nervous in the beginning of his trip because he had so much time to think about the outcomes that were going to happen. Did he have to bind and gag this Dean? Was Dean just going to give him in the information? He didn’t know which was what was bothering him the most.

It took him only a ten minutes to get to the residence where Becky had told him to go. It was on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, and he looked around the dark area. His headlights were his only guide and he would have missed the house’s driveway if he didn’t spot the mailbox out in front. Turning on to the driveway he parked just outside the house. A black impala was out on the front lawn, a little light was near the oak door and he chuckled at the flowers that were planted out front. 

Oh yeah Becky, he was going to be a tough cookie to crack. 

Opening his car door, the male walked across the gravel road. The crunching of the stones was the only sound that he could hear as there wasn’t a TV playing; it didn't even seem like anyone was inside the house. It was a bit creepy, Ben thought as he found his way through the darkness with the help of the light on the porch. Stepping up on to the porch, he knocked on the door.  
He waited for a few minutes. 

Then he rang the doorbell twice. Nothing. Nothing at all. His eyebrow rose as someone should have been up by now. Getting down on his knee he sighed. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a knife that automatically opened. Holding the knob steady he started to pick at the lock. 

“Can I help you?” Came a gruff voice. 

Ben jumped, flung the knife up into the air, turned around and grabbed for his gun. The knife landed on the porch with a ‘ting’ sound and Ben kept his stare at the male that was on the lawn. There was a cat that was circling his leg, and a plastic bag in his right hand. Ben kept his hand on his gun as he watched the male tilt his head in confusion, while on the other hand the door behind him was suddenly ripped away from him. The door was furiously opened and he felt a large hand gripping it to stop the door from hitting the wall on the other side. 

“Seriously Cass, it’s four in the-! Who the hell are you?” Another male decided to join the picture of one guy standing in the front lawn with a cat, a bag of groceries, and another one crouching with a hand on a gun. He let out a sigh at the younger male that was on the ground, and then looked over at the other on the lawn. 

“I was going to. But I saw him.” The dark haired male stated simply as he slid the bags on to his one arm, then leaned down to grab the cat by his legs. Picking the orange animal up he walked towards Ben, and simply stepped over him. Setting the cat down in the house, he then disappeared into another portion of the house. Meanwhile, Ben was still on the ground. Not knowing what to do because instead of having a grumpy old man answer the door, and giving him a hard time. It was instead a fairly young guy standing on the lawn, with a cat, and just appeared out of nowhere. How this happened? He didn’t know because he didn’t hear anyone coming at him, and typically he was pretty good with that. 

“We are not keeping it Cass!” The male called down the hallway while still keeping post at the door. Ben took this time to grab his knife, and stand up, his hands in his pockets to pull out the paper that Becky had given him. 

“Look, I don’t have much time so can you cut the lover’s quarrel crap.” Ben stated and that got the other’s attention. He looked at Ben with a soft glare, his eyes had gotten hard with age, and there was a few more wrinkles plastered on his face compared. His hair was kept the same, fading instead. Dean leaned against the door frame with his arms crossing his chest.  
“Oh no. Please go ahead and tell me about your problems. “ His voice dripped of sarcasm. 

“I’m a hunter and my-.” 

“I don’t give a crap.” Dean stated bluntly and slammed the door in Ben’s face. Turning around he started to walk into the kitchen where Cass already had the lights on. The bags were laid on the table, and the angel was putting the food back in different cabinets and compartments of the fridge. Dean yawned as he walked into the kitchen and brought his hands together. Reaching up, he cracked his back, and then walked over to the fridge. 

“He’s still here.” Cass commented and turned to look at the window. Dean blinked confusingly as he thought that the other would of left if he wasn’t pounding on the door after that. He walked towards the window, pulled back the curtain, and saw Ben standing by the impala. Slowly taking his knife out of his pocket, and held it up high. 

Quicker than Dean could process what the guy was going to do to his baby he had ran towards the door. Opening the door with a thump he ran out towards his car.  
Ben on the other hand knew what he was doing. Sure he didn’t know if Dean was going to see that he was faking the incident of, ‘keying’ Dean’s impala, but he was hoping for it. Just for the fact that he could shake Dean up, and come over to him. What he didn’t configure though was that Dean was going to slam him up against the impala. 

Ben’s stomach was slammed against the hood with a hard jab making him cough. The brown haired male then grabbed the edges of the hood to force himself up and ultimately pushing Dean away. He then grabbed on to Dean’s shirt and pushed him against the car’s hood. Taking the knife that he was holding he held it to Dean’s neck.  
  
“I got to admit. You’re pretty tough for an old man.” Ben stated and Dean grabbed the man’s shoulders . 

“And you’re pretty weak for a hunter.” He pushed hard on Ben’s shoulders but Ben had gravity on his side. Instead he pressed with his shoulders against Dean’s hands that were burying into his jacket.  
It went like this for around ten minutes. 

And it would have been longer if Castiel didn’t appear next to the impala. He didn’t even push Ben away from Dean as he just saw the two pushing against each other. By now he knew that Dean liked to fight his own battles, and if the other did want information from him he couldn’t kill Dean. Although as he watched the two with neither of them noticing that he was there he cleared his throat. That caused both of the men to turn to look at the angel. Dean took the advantage of pushing Ben away, and he pushed himself off the impala. 

“Alright, what do you want?” Dean finally said and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I need to know what this is.” 

Ben reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. As he pulled it out he touched the camera button to get to his images. Swiping the pictures he handed it over to Dean. The other grabbed the phone and held it up, then moved it to the right, then to left, then tried to enlarge the image. 

“Can you see it, Grandpa?” Ben mocked and Dean just ignored him. His eyebrows furrowed, and he bit his bottom in frustration. He couldn’t understand the symbol which was his problem. It didn’t look like the amazon women, angels, ghosts, demons, or even a tulpa. Dean then handed the phone back to Ben who slowly took it. 

“I don’t know. Doesn’t look like anything I’ve hunted before.” He stated. 

“What? Are you kidding me?” 

“I have no idea what those symbols mean, and frankly it isn’t my problem.” Dean said before starting to walk to the house. Castiel on the other hand looked at Dean walking away, and then back at Ben who was glaring at him. His teeth were showing, and his hand was gripping his phone. It was shaking and he was about to drop the phone when Castiel’s eyes soften. He recognized that look so many times.  
  
“Let me take a look at it.” Cass stated and Ben just shoved the phone towards Cass. The dark haired male slowly grabbed the phone, and looked down at the symbol that looked like it was burned into the back of a man’s neck. There was blood oozing down the man’s neck, and the symbol was slightly risen…A lot like Dean’s-

“It’s an ancient marking symbol.” Ben’s face quickly changed to relief as soon as Castiel started to talk. Finally someone that knew what it was.  
  
“But what does that mean? A marking? What monster would mark?”

“It’s an angel’s marking system.”

“Angels?” Ben quirked his eyebrow.

“Yes, angels. In the ages when there was more predominate religions, angels would mark important souls. Prophets, Jesus, some kings. But why would it show up now…” Castiel’s voice drifted off as he handed the phone back to Ben. His gaze peered off towards the house only to slowly look up at the sky. The stars were not as predominant in a cloudy night, but there was a few of them that were out.  
“Something isn’t right.” Castiel said after a few moments of silence and he turned to look at Ben. 

“I need to take a look at your brother.” 

“How did you know that he was my brother?” The male questioned as he put his phone into his front pocket. Cass looked at the other with a slight pitiful smile. 

“Because Dean used to do the same with his brother.” Castiel started to walk towards his house. Walking in the grass that gently brushed against the bottom of his pant leg, and once he got to the door he opened it. Walking inside the house he looked around for any source of Dean. Looking to the left he couldn’t see Dean in the living room, and then he looked to the right to see that Dean was in the kitchen. The groceries were put away, and the male was sitting in his chair at the dining table. A beer was in his hand, and he was drinking it graciously. 

“It’s an angel symbol.” Castiel said as he walked over to Dean. Pulling his chair out, and sitting to Dean’s side. The other male only nodded with the bottle to his lips. Slowly he lowered the bottle on to the table, and pushed it away from him. Then he clasped his hands together, and he stared down at his thumbs. 

“Should we check it out?” Dean muttered. 

“I have to. Something doesn’t feel right. It’s an ancient symbol…” Castel commented and Dean then stood up. Put his hands together, and grinned like a child opening a present on Christmas morning.  
  
“Finally! Let’s get going!” The male yelled out and Castiel looked up at Dean. A large smile spread across the angels lips that matched Dean’s only with a sweeter touch, and his body seemed to relax as he stared at Dean’s ecstatic face. 

“I love you.” He said so bluntly towards Dean, but it held every word with meaning. Dean’s eyes looked over at Castiel and he felt a slight blush across his face. The elder male could only nod towards him, put his hands into his back pockets, and nod at the other. 

“Ye-Yeah. You too.” He said simply as he ran off to grab his things for the ride. 

It took Dean around five minutes to get his stuff together, and by that time he had walked out with his bag of guns. Ben stared with surprise at the two that were walking out of the house. He didn't expect to see Dean coming along with Castiel, but he could honestly care less. Because from his perspective someone was going to finally have someone that knew what was going on. Even though that person was Castiel and Ben could defiantly tell that something was off about him. 

He couldn't care less. 

Someone was going to help him. 

Opening the door to his car, he slid on in. Turning it on, he looked in his mirrors to see Dean getting into his impala and Cass riding shot gun. The male then pulled out of the driveway, and headed out. Heading back to the city, back to the ramp, and out on the highway. Ben’s radio was blasting his music, and he glanced at the empty coffees that was in the passenger’s side. Perhaps he should of slept.  
  
“Who the hell is this guy?” Dean commented towards Cass who replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“I don’t know. A hunter.”

“That’s all you got?” Cass’ eyes adverted towards the window as he watched the lines zoom past him.


End file.
